


不一樣的真魔國(孔有、真賢、古俊)

by abc761012



Category: Maru-ma Series - Fandom, ㋮シリーズ, 今日大魔王, 魔之系列
Genre: M/M, 架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：孔有、真賢、古俊有利性轉有！
Relationships: 古俊, 孔有, 真賢
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

前言：

{這篇完全是架空的文章喔！有利的個性會跟小說和動畫有些不同，魔力可以隨著個人意志而使用，但是保有天真和善良。真王後來會十貴族之一把馮．古蘭茲．阿塔貝魯特的父親換下，換成威拉卿．孔拉德。}

{馮．古蘭茲．阿塔貝魯特，有利並沒有把他逐出真魔國，非常歡迎他回到國內來，對他總是歡迎的接待。真王不小心讓有利保有茱莉亞的記憶，所以有利總是小心翼翼的對待阿塔貝魯特。}

{史考特之所以會和保魯夫拉姆在一起的原因是因為孔拉德，任性的保魯夫拉姆總是討厭有人類之血的孔拉德，史考特氣不過打一巴掌給保魯夫拉姆，就這樣兩人不小心成為婚約者，也因為這次的關係讓保魯夫拉姆了解到兄弟的意義。}

{☆有利是女生！！！ }

人物介紹：

(有利的家人和大賢者)

馮．傑克特．雷迪

勝利和有利的養父，是鮑勃的兄弟，妻子是地球人，和妻子育有一子史考特，非常的疼愛勝利和有利，代替修多非成為十貴族之一，真王要求十貴族的人員要改革，所以放棄修多非讓雷迪繼任。

劍術非常的厲害，主要是軍官學校的教育官之一，傳授養子、養女、親生兒子劍術。

馮．傑克特．美智子

雷迪的妻子，原為地球人，但是不知道為什麼進入異世界後就無法回去地球，非常的和藹的女性，和雷迪的感情非常的好，也很疼愛勝利和有利，總是會不著痕跡的關心身邊的所有人，大家都非常的喜歡她，育有一子史考特。

馮．傑克特．勝利

有利的親生哥哥，攝政王之一，和古音達魯是有利的攝政王，很多事情總是果斷的處理，來到真魔國後就學習非常多的東西，軍官學校畢業後就專心的輔佐自己的妹妹。

偶爾會把某些事情給壓下來，總是引導自己的妹妹走上正途，之後會和吉賽拉在一起，兩人並育有一女艾琳，後來會承繼養父十貴族的稱號，跟有利一樣是水系的魔力。

馮．傑克特．有利

真魔國第二十七代魔王，十五歲的時候繼任魔王的位子，在這之前都是由古音達魯和勝利輔佐，非常的愛孔拉德，十四歲的時候被孔拉德用真魔國的習俗給定下來，是個天真善良的好孩子，遇到緊急的事情的時候也會果斷的決定。

在繼任魔王之前到過很多地方旅行，聖砂國和小史瑪隆就是其二，在聖砂國的時候，視力曾經失明一次，只憑著光才看到不同顏色的影像，血是四大禁忌之箱的鑰匙之一。

馮．傑克特．史考特

雷迪和美智子的兒子，跟勝利和有利不同的是，他是黑髮紅眼，年紀和有利一樣大，不小心和保魯夫拉姆成為婚約者，但是他並不排斥就是了，喜歡到處去走走的小孩子，因此被勝利訓練為密探。

非常的尊敬自己的哥哥姊姊，在姊姊成為魔王之前一起陪姊姊走過很多地方，比別人都還清楚孔拉德和自己姊姊的感情，即使是人類和魔族的混血兒，但是卻可以使用魔力。

馮．傑克特．艾琳

勝利的女兒，比較像是母親吉賽拉，眼睛遺傳到勝利黑眼，被檢查出是有魔力的小孩。

村田健

雙黑大賢者的轉世，總是輔佐有利，和有利以及史考特是很好的玩伴，被寄養在馮．傑克特家中，有暗戀有利的情形。


	2. Chapter 2

☆有利是女生！！！

勝利和有利在很小的時候父母親就過世了，跟地球相反的另外一個世界的真王知道這件事情後，擔心茱莉亞的靈魂會有一些問題，因此透過地球的魔族一員的鮑勃把勝利和有利送到真魔國來，由大家親自撫養他們。

懂事的勝利知道這件事情後把家裡的家當都收拾好一起帶過去，牽著自己的妹妹的手一起過去另外一個世界當中，這件事情連同時身處在地球當中的大賢者也知道，大賢者的投胎轉世村田健也因為某些原因被鮑勃給送到真魔國來，此後他們三人就在真魔國長大，故事就此展開。

「古音達魯，有沒有看見有利陛下？」俊達匆匆忙忙的打開攝政王的辦公室的大門。

「又不見了嗎？」古音達魯開始頭痛。

「我去幫忙找吧！」正在和古音達魯學習的勝利這樣說。

「陛下還小，到底是跑到哪裡去了？」俊達擔心的皺眉頭。

『小勝，爸爸媽媽呢？』勝利還記得前幾天妹妹要睡覺前的問話。

『爸爸媽媽去很遙遠的地方，他們會在那裡看著我們的。』勝利安撫自己妹妹的情緒。

「勝利殿下，您是想到什麼了嗎？」俊達看見勝利若有所思的樣子問。

「沒什麼，只是想起小有前幾天問說爸媽去哪裡了。」勝利不知道要怎樣開口說父母親已經過世的消息。

「這麼說也是，美子大人和勝馬大人都已經過世了。」俊達當然了解到勝利的難處。

勝利和有利來到真魔國後姓氏就完全的改變，為馮．傑克特．勝利、馮．傑克特．有利，這點是十貴族做出的決議，不想要讓別人知道他們是從異世界來到這裡的，後來有利嫁給威拉卿．孔拉德的時候會改姓氏為威拉卿．有利。

勝利對這件事情也沒有異議，他了解到他們從此就是這個世界的人，不會回到他們的故鄉去了，這裡就是他們兩兄妹的故鄉，以後哪裡也不會去，畢竟自己的父母親已經不在世上。

自己的妹妹已經認定是真魔國的國王，到了可以接任的年齡後就會繼位的，這段過渡期間就由他和古音達魯處理國政，勝利知道大家會幫忙自己的妹妹，願意等待她長大繼位。

有利躲在花園裡的小角落當中，小小年紀的她真的好想自己的父母親，哥哥又不跟她說爸爸媽媽到底去哪裡了，還有大家也都對這件事情不說，有利堅強的沒有哭出來，只是落寞的蹲在樹底下。

孔拉德從俊達那裡知道有利又不知道跑到哪裡去的時候，決定要花園去找那可愛的小女孩，最近發生的事情讓有利適應不過來，孔拉德怎麼會不知道這件事情，他最喜歡也是他最疼愛的小女孩的心思自然會察覺到。

孔拉德總是很有耐心的等待有利長大，他想要有利成為自己的妻子，因為有利和自己一樣是人類與魔族的後代，不同的是有利有魔力，自己則是沒有任何的魔力，反而是武術特別厲害。

「有利、有利。」孔拉德試著叫有利的名字。

有利沒有回答孔拉德的話，孔拉德撥開樹叢就發現到有利蹲在樹下想事情，想都沒想就直接把有利給抱起來，有利看見是自己最喜歡的孔拉德馬上展開笑顏，孔拉德摸摸有利的頭要有利不要去想太多事情。

孔拉德不喜歡看見有利的臉上是悲傷的表情，那樣的表情一點也不適合可愛的有利，大家都不喜歡有利出現悲傷的表情，有利已經是大家心中的最疼愛的寶貝，前魔王潔莉夫人更是疼愛不已，總是暗示自己的二兒子要快點把有利拐回家。

「吶、吶！孔拉德，我快忘記爸爸媽媽是長什麼樣子了，我好想爸爸媽媽喔！」有利悶悶的抱怨。

「有利，妳的爸爸媽媽一直在妳的心裡，只是妳沒有發現到而已。」孔拉德輕聲的對有利說。

「小勝說爸爸媽媽去了很遠的地方，不會回來了。」其實有利知道父母親已經過世。

「那有利就要乖乖的長大，不可以讓爸爸媽媽操心，這樣他們不會安心的。」孔拉德拍拍有利的頭。

「嗯！有利會乖乖的，孔拉德會一直在有利的身邊嗎？」有利期盼聽到自己想要的答案。

「我會一直在有利的身邊的。」孔拉德親吻有利的臉頰。

有利聽見孔拉德所說的話非常的開心，她相信孔拉德會一直在她的身邊，有利是那樣的喜歡孔拉德，孔拉德在有利心中的地位是任何人都比不上，而且孔拉德也知道即使有利的養父母對有利很好，卻還是比不上自己親生父母在身邊的感覺。

對此大家都很煩惱這件事情不知道要怎樣處理才好，雷迪和美智子已經把勝利和有利當成自己的小孩一般照顧，卻還是彌補不了有利想到得到父母親的愛，孔拉德當然知道這個問題會帶給有利很大的影響，只是盡力的彌補有利心中的遺憾。

「有利，雷迪閣下就要來接妳，可不要給閣下看見愁眉苦臉的樣子喔！」孔拉德摸摸有利的臉頰。

「嗯！不可以給父親看見醜醜的樣子。」有利馬上恢復笑容。

「威拉卿，可以把小有還給我了嗎？」雷迪微笑的對他們說。

「父親。」有利開心的迎接養父。

「我們要回領地，媽媽說過幾天是小有的生日，所以要弄小有喜歡吃的東西。」雷迪拍拍養女的頭。

「好棒喔！」有利開心的笑著。

「對了，媽媽說如果小勝不回去的話要拿出最終手段。」雷迪想到這件事情。

「小勝不回去嗎？有利希望小勝在耶！也希望哥哥、孔拉德、俊達，還有保魯夫拉姆和潔莉夫人都會來參加有利的派對。」有利一口氣念出許多人名。

「爸爸會邀請他們的，爸爸今天是來帶小有回家的，小勝應該會一起回去喔！」雷迪知道勝利還想要多學一些東西。


	3. Chapter 3

好不容易見到有利開心的笑容孔拉德就放心許多，有利的笑容可以帶給大家溫暖，可愛的樣子讓許多人都非常的疼愛有利，馮．傑克特家族的領地並不遠，離血盟城雖然有些距離卻不會很遠。

孔拉德的領地盧登貝爾克才是離血盟城有些遠，但是每位貴族的心都是靠著魔王，十貴族就是代表所有貴族的意見，偶爾所有的貴族也都會聚在一起聽聽魔王或是大家的意見。

等到有利當魔王後更是會下鄉傾聽人民的意見，更確實的知道人民需要的是什麼東西，這是從她的養父雷迪身上學到的事情，孔拉德也總是會站在自己領地人民的立場上想，傾聽人民的需求。

雷迪一再的告誡自己的孩子們說人民的需求是有多麼的重要，不能因為自己的一己私利就把人民導向毀滅的路途，這樣的話永遠得不到人民的心，最好的辦法就是傾聽人民想要說的一切。

讓自己永遠站在人民的角度上去思考事情，什麼樣的事情對人民才是最有利的，這是做領主和魔王都需要的條件，也是對人民來說最好的條件，雷迪總是給孩子們很嚴苛的教育。

這些教育對他們來說卻是最好的，也是讓自己的孩子們了解到人民是有多麼的重要，長大後的有利會因為養父的教養而統治好真魔國的一切，這讓其他人感到很欣慰。

雷迪喜歡到處去旅遊，所以知道聖砂國和小史瑪隆的狀況，同時也是這對戀人的好友，這對戀人雖然因為某些原因而分開，各自帶著雙胞胎的其中一個，但總是會悄悄的來到雷迪的領地和雷迪見面。

順便讓他們相愛的人可以在一起相處，以及自己的孩子們可以知道自己的兄弟身在何處，雷迪的朋友有各式各樣的多，美智子也很歡迎這些朋友的到來，總是會拿出拿手的好料理招待他們。

在這邊休息過後大家會高興的回到自己的國家去，雷迪的領地可以說是大家治療傷心治癒所，讓每個傷心的人可以在這裡得到很好的治癒，美智子會用自己的料理溫暖那些旅人。

「小勝。」雷迪微笑的看著勝利。

「父親，那個…」勝利欲言又止。

「想要多留幾天？」雷迪知道養子的心思。

「是的，父親。」勝利點點頭。

「我知道了，妹妹生日前要回來喔！」雷迪摸摸勝利的頭。

「我知道了，父親，謝謝您。」勝利開心的看著雷迪。

「小有，我們跟哥哥說再見吧！要回家囉！不然媽媽會等太久，史考特也說想要見見小有了。」雷迪摸摸女兒的頭。

「小勝再見，有利生日的時候要回家喔！」有利不捨的說。

「我會的。」勝利做出承諾。

「那哥哥那時候也要來喔！帶著俊達和吉賽拉一起來。」有利轉頭看古音達魯。

「好，這幾天也要乖乖的聽話。」古音達魯可是很疼愛有利。

雷迪帶著女兒回去領地去，之後大家開始忙著準備有利的生日禮物和到時候誰要來守護血盟城的事情，下任魔王已經交代說大家都要到齊才可以，看樣子又要傷腦筋駐守血盟城的人員。

如果交給十貴族的人員的話不知道他們又會怎樣說話，但是裡面不乏其中有疼愛有利的人員，因此古音達魯和俊達決定開會，把幾個比較信任的十貴族叫來守護一下血盟城。

但是他們都知道怎樣都不可以請到潔莉夫人的哥哥來，當初會爆發那樣的戰爭，孔拉德被迫上戰場的原因都是出自於潔莉夫人的哥哥的關係，怎麼樣他們都不會讓這裡再次成為戰場。

「暫時請蘇珊娜．茱莉亞的弟弟馮．溫克特卿嗎？」俊達看著自己的戀人問。

「也好，他是少數十貴族當中可以信任的人。」古音達擄同意這件事情。

「聽烏魯莉柯說真王想要把十貴族的人員調動一下，馮．修比茨貝格卿似乎已經威脅到陛下了，馮．古蘭茲卿聽說有意退位讓給馮．傑克特卿，他們兩人的地位是相同。」俊達把最近的資料告訴古音達魯。

「嗯…很多事情都有考量。」古音達魯大概知道真王為什麼要這樣安排。

「對了，陛下的生日宴會要邀請艾妮西娜嗎？」俊達很不想要開口說這件事情。

「雷迪閣下有說要嗎？我可不想要陛下的生日宴會被毀掉。」古音達魯想到自己的青梅竹馬就渾身發抖。

「如果艾妮西娜毀掉小有的生日宴會的話，小有一定會哇哇大哭的喔！」勝利整理好資料後告訴他們。

「我們很清楚，也不想要領教陛下的哭功，除了孔拉德以外沒人可以安慰的了陛下。」古音達魯想起去年的聖誕派對就頭痛。

真魔國的七月份就要到來，孔拉德和有利生日也要到來，大家都在因為這兩場宴會做準備，孔拉德說自己的生日宴會和有利的一起合辦就可以，潔莉夫人看見自己的兒子這麼堅持也就不多說什麼。

因為個性的關係總是坐不住的潔莉夫人也像是許多人的母親一樣疼愛自己的孩子，三個兒子都是她的寶貝，怎麼樣都不可以少了一個，就如同全天下的母親一般的疼愛自己的孩子，也衷心的希望自己的孩子可以找到屬於自己的幸福。

因此非常的想要撮合孔拉德和有利，潔莉夫人可是非常滿意有利這位媳婦，當然希望自己疼愛的孩子可以把這位可愛的孩子拐回家當妻子，至少現在大家都知道雷迪和美智子並不討厭把有利交給孔拉德去照顧。

雷迪帶著有利回到領地去，美智子看見他們回來馬上歡迎他們，史考特看見是自己最喜歡的姊姊回來馬上去歡迎他們，史考特最喜歡和自己的姊姊有利玩在一起了，村田跟在他們的身邊。

美智子和雷迪看見他們兩姊弟感情很好就非常的放心，有利也很喜歡和史考特一起玩，偶爾有利也很喜歡去和美智子一起弄餐點，有利的手藝完全都是美智子教導的，美智子因為有這樣可愛的養子和養女感到非常的高興。

有利可愛的樣子深得大家的疼愛，馮．傑克特卿家族的人都非常的喜歡勝利和有利，他們可愛的樣子一直都是馮．傑克特卿家族的人最喜歡的樣子，沒有人會排斥他們的存在。

馮．傑克特卿家族的人從以前就和人類很要好，因此他們不會排斥人類和魔族的混血，所以他們厭惡那場讓人類與魔族之子去戰鬥的戰爭，因為家族當中失去的小孩也特別多，有幾戶人家悲傷了好幾年才恢復過來。

同時馮．傑克特卿家族的人也是和平主義者，非常厭惡戰爭的存在，戰爭讓他們失去大多數的族人，對於這點雷迪感到很無奈，也不希望族人再次失去自己的寶貝孩子，所以他不會同意展開戰爭。

「姊姊，我跟妳說喔！我和小健最近發現好玩的地方。」史考特開心的告訴有利。

「真的嗎？那麼我們明天一起去玩。」有利開心的回應自己的弟弟。

「小有、小史、小健，吃飯囉！」美智子開心的叫著自己的孩子們。

「好的，母親。」有利回答美智子。

「好的，媽媽。」史考特已經聞到香味了。

「好香的味道，今天的晚飯一定很好吃。」村田開心的說出這句話。

美智子已經先把配菜端上桌，然後把咖哩飯弄給他們，今天的晚餐是好吃的咖哩飯，大家都非常喜歡吃美智子煮的東西，今天的晚飯又是非常的熱鬧，難得可以享受天倫之樂，雷迪喜歡大家聚在一起吃晚餐的情形。

這個家總是充滿溫馨的氣氛，這也是為什麼雷迪總是喜歡回家吃飯的原因，家裡總是會有人等待他，和美智子在一起後，雷迪有種歸屬的感覺，愜意的生活是多麼美好。

看見孩子們開心的樣子是他人生中最快樂的事情，領地的人民也過的很好，這樣雷迪就非常的開心，他喜歡這樣的生活，有妻子兒女們在身邊，族人和領地的人民也過得很好，表示自己統治的很好。

「好好吃喔！媽媽做的東西都好好吃喔！」史考特開心的說。

「好好吃唷！媽媽煮的東西果然是最好吃的東西。」村田開心的一起說。

「小史和小健喜歡就好，小有呢？小有不喜歡媽媽煮的東西嗎？」美智子擔心的問有利。

「不……母親煮的東西很好吃。」有利開心的回答。

「小有……」美智子知道有利心中還是有疙瘩在。

「嗯……」雷迪也很擔心有利的情況。

「有利……」村田擔心的看著自己的好友。

「姊姊……」史考特也很擔心自己的姊姊。

有利反常的情況讓養父母擔心，雷迪知道自從有利的父母親過世後有利就有這樣的情況產生，不是說他們並不疼愛有利，而是有利害怕接受他們，害怕忘記自己的親生父母親，想到這裡美智子和雷迪都有些心疼。

有利是那樣乖巧的小孩，卻要承受這樣不平凡的打擊，有利每次總是會裝堅強的告訴他們說她沒有事情，可是眼睛下面顯示出來的就是她非常的寂寞，失去父母親的她是很寂寞，大家其實都看得出來，可是他們不知道要怎樣去安撫有利。

有利的堅強大家都看在眼裡，卻也很心疼有利的一切，有利是那樣可愛的小女孩，現在的她應該是無憂無慮的長大才對，卻因為父母親過世的關係被迫要堅強獨立起來，所以大家才會那樣的心疼有利。

他們多麼希望有利可以快樂的歡笑，這樣對他們來說才是最好的選擇，他們只希望有利不要這樣勉強自己，讓自己看起來一點也不快樂，有利也知道他們的心願，所以總是讓自己快樂起來不要讓他們擔心，也不要把自己弄的那樣不快樂。

「有利，趕快把飯吃完吧！」美智子微笑的對有利說。

「好的，媽媽。」有利開心的把飯給吃完。

有利乖乖的把飯給吃完候就回到房間，雷迪吃完飯後來到有利的房間念故事書給有利聽，有利開心的聽著好聽的故事書，有利很喜歡雷迪念書給她聽，這樣她才會有種無可言喻的安全感。


	4. Chapter 4

大家最疼愛的小公主是所有人都不捨讓她哭，也因此大家都希望可愛的小公主可以快樂平安的長大，他們衷心的希望有利即使在未來成為魔王後也會這樣帶給大家光明。

未來即使非常的艱辛他們也都會一直的陪伴有利，讓有利可以快快樂樂的長大，成為獨當一面的魔王，開創新的時代的來臨，這些都是大家所期待的事情，相信真魔國的人民也是這樣期待。

現在的有利大家都是一點一滴的教導她所需要學習的事情，有利也一點一滴的接受這些事情，讓這些事情成為她腦海中的知識，讓自己可以在將來成為獨當一面的魔王，這個世界的紛亂她一定有辦法可以解決。

有利的笑容就是這樣可以帶給大家光明，輔佐太陽的月亮是村田健這個小孩，雙黑的大賢者，以前跟在真王的身邊的大賢者現在是在有利的身邊，這些事情都不需要太擔心。

村田真的很喜歡有利這個女孩，也很高興她會是下一任的魔王，村田一點也不擔心有利的未來會是怎樣，未來的事情現在不可能斷言，但是他們的未來一定會很精采的，村田一直都是這樣想的，從沒有任何的失望或是擔心。

『有利，我可是很希望妳可以成為下一任的魔王喔！不要做出讓大家擔心妳的事情出來。』村田看著自己窗外的夜晚。

『說到這裡，不知道那傢伙過的怎樣了，希望到最後還是可以和他在一起。』村田突然想起以前和真王的生活。

『我的大賢者……這句話有多久沒有聽見了。』村田真的好想念自己最愛的人。

「小健，媽媽把洗澡水放好囉！快去洗澡吧！」美智子打開村田房間的門說。

「好的，媽媽。」村田開心的說。

村田知道自己是多麼喜歡這個家和這個家的家人，大家總是和樂融融的在一起，其實在這裡的每一個人都得到妥善的照顧，雷迪和美智子一點都沒有偏心的照顧他們三個從地球來的小孩，對待他們就像是對待自己的親人一般。

聽說美智子從小父母親就過世，來到真魔國前她僅有的家人也過世，所以對於來到異鄉的小孩總是會特別的疼愛，然後很開心可以照顧到自己同鄉的小孩，美智子的笑容總是會感染許多人。

帶給許多人歡樂和治癒他們心中的傷痕，美智子的魅力就在這裡，有利也學會到美智子的魅力，不著痕跡的給身旁的人很多的鼓勵和活力，受到傷害的心靈有她們的治癒是一件很幸福的事情。

『真王，我很喜歡這個家，你可不要亂來喔！』村田泡澡的時候看著窗外想。

雷迪看著已經睡著的有利只是微笑，他相信總有一天妻子的笑容一定會帶給有利快樂的，這個孩子已經是他們最疼愛的小孩，把有利和勝利當成自己的親生孩子一般，連村田也不例外。

這樣的生活帶給他們擁有那個多的滿足感，雷迪其實很高興可以擁有這樣的生活，即使他知道自己的孩子們將來一定都不會很平凡和順遂也是一樣，他相信那些事情都是孩子們的考驗，他們一定會順利的通過那些考驗。

所以雷迪一點也不擔心他們未來的發展，只希望他們可以好好的統治真魔國，只要寶貝孩子們可以過得很好，自己就不需要太過擔心，現在雷迪只希望寶貝養女可以快樂成長。

『真王，我很謝謝你給予我這些小孩，他們都是我的寶貝，他們的將來一定不平凡，可是我相信他們一定會克服的，只要他們有信心就會克服的。』雷迪這樣深信這件事情。

孔拉德默默的整理有利的禮物，總是陪伴在有利身旁的孔拉德知道有利是個很寂寞的孩子，所以孔拉德總是會盡量的陪伴在有利的身旁，不管是誰的命令都不會把他和有利給拆散開來。

因為孔拉德是真心的喜歡有利，越是真心的喜歡越是不會分開，或許人類的壽命很短，但是對孔拉德來說可以擁有有利就是最好的禮物，沒有人有辦法確認有利他們是否可以活的很長壽。

儘管如此他們還是珍惜和有利以及其他小孩在一起的時間，孔拉德知道自己可以活很久，但是有利的情況就真的不一定，不過這不是他們兩人戀情的阻礙，自己會在這些時間中好好的疼愛她。

一大早的村田和史考特帶著有利到他們發現的祕密基地去玩耍，史考特單純的想要自己的姊姊快樂起來，史考特不喜歡看見自己的姊姊悶悶不樂的樣子，對他來說那樣的姊姊一點也不好看。

村田也不喜歡有利沒有精神的樣子，因此他們兩人總是會想盡辦法讓有利開心起來，有利也總是會在他們兩人的面前展現自己的笑容，就是不希望他們兩人擔心自己的一切，甚至也不會辜負他們兩人的好意。

「姊姊，妳看！這是我和小健發現到的祕密基地喔！」史考特高興的對自己的姊姊說。

「嗯！好漂亮的地方。」有利溫柔的笑著。

「有利喜歡就好了，來到這裡果然可以看見有利的笑容。」村田說出這句話。

「是嗎？」有利不知道要說什麼才好。

當初還沒有過來這裡的時候，她和哥哥勝利在家裡面等待自己的爸爸媽媽，沒想到最後出現的竟然是父母親已經身亡的消息，那時候來接他們的人是孔拉德和雷迪，父母親沒有出現在他們的面前。

雷迪聽到自己的弟弟鮑勃說這件事情的時候是嚇了一跳，不管怎麼說雷迪和有利的父母親總是有數面之緣，有利的父親那一系的人正好就是馮．傑克特家族的人，真王開闢天下真魔國後，把創主封印在箱子裡面。

四大禁忌之箱其中一箱奉行真王的命令帶到地球來，雷迪和鮑勃的父親帶領著家族一部分的人來到地球，後來大家各自結婚生子，而雷迪因為某些原因又回到真魔國來，成為馮．傑克特家族的族長，有利的爺爺就是他們的族人。

而魔族到地球的壽命長短不一，有的人可以活的很長，有的人卻很短命，可大家卻努力的在地球上生活直到自己的使命完成後才會帶自己的妻小回到真魔國，不管經過多少歲月，他們都還是很想要回到真魔國來。

只是雷迪清楚現在的情形還不足以讓他們在地球的族人回到真魔國，失散的族人早在自己和弟弟的努力下恢復聯絡，但是禁忌之箱的事情沒有處理好他們就不能回到這裡。

當初把勝利和有利接回來後，有利就一直給孔拉德照顧，真王也告訴他們說必須要等到有利成年後繼任魔王才有辦法處理禁忌之箱的事情，在這段期間真王會努力的守護禁忌之箱，避免事情重蹈覆轍。

同時他們也要擔心大史馬隆和小史馬隆的問題，有些偏激的人類痛恨魔族，卻又想要得到創主的力量，這才是最令人頭痛的事情，如果讓創主復活的話，天下蒼生可說是都不會倖免於難。

創主的力量實在是太過於強大，見識過的人都知道，所以守護禁忌之箱的人總是會為了自己的使命而付出生命，孔拉德和有利都是禁忌之箱的鑰匙，可要避免大史馬隆的人來利用他們，小史馬隆反而不需要太過擔心。

在真王死後不知道二千年後，施加封印的箱子流落到世界各地，其中一個就在馮．傑克特家族的領地當中，起先是在家族當中守護這個禁忌之箱，但是後來因為聽見威拉卿家族的事情。

讓馮．傑克特家族的族長不得不考慮這件事情是否要怎樣處理，畢竟他們守護箱子也有一千多年，後來在雷迪的父親去請示真王的意思後來到地球，此後他們就因為兩地的時間不同而生長緩慢。

雷迪和鮑勃是在地球上長大的魔族，直到雷迪和鮑勃有次不小心回到真魔國後才看見好久不見的故鄉，之後鮑勃又回去地球守護禁忌之箱，避免有心人士拿來利用。

這三千多年來出了許多的事情，威拉卿代代下來的使命也就是守護箱子，只是因為大史馬隆的國王覬覦這個力量讓威拉卿家族的人小心翼翼的生活，同時他們也有成為大史馬隆王的繼承權。

只是歷代的大使馬隆王總是想要追求這個力量，總是會逼迫威拉卿家族的人，因此讓威拉卿家族的人幾乎是過著流亡的生活，可是代代的子孫都清楚自己的使命是什麼，不會輕易的把自己交給大使馬隆王。

一直到孔拉德的出生，以及他的兄弟們的出生，他們三人全部都是鑰匙，開啟禁忌之箱的鑰匙，而有利是比較特殊的孩子，她的血是鑰匙之一，似乎是因為她是茱莉亞的投胎轉世之人的關係。

『有利或許可以達到人類和魔族和平共處的世界吧！就像是這個領地這樣子，人類和魔族和平的生活在一起。』雷迪看著窗外正在辛勤工作的人民。

『有利是鑰匙的事情是只有我和鮑勃知道而已，但是現在的有利是我們的後代，為什麼她是鑰匙，這點就令我想不透。』雷迪實在不清楚為什麼女兒是鑰匙。

『茱莉亞那孩子的關係嗎？看樣子或許是這樣吧！但也有可能是家族的關係吧！我記得很久以前父親曾經說過，真王讓我們有封印箱子的能力，同時也賦予我們開啟箱子的能力，或許是跟這個有關係。』雷迪想起很久以前的事情。

「老公，你在想什麼事情？」美智子溫和的問自己的丈夫。

「呵呵！沒什麼，只是在想一些小事情而已，怎麼了嗎？親愛的。」雷迪輕輕的把妻子抱在懷裡。

「吉爾巴魯特和亞拉英來了，說是要見你。」美智子微笑的說。

「孩子們呢？」雷迪記得孩子們一早就跑出去玩了。

「等會就回來了，他們今天很高興可以出去玩呢！」美智子微笑的對丈夫說。

「是啊！小有應該會高興些。」雷迪擔心自己的女兒。

美智子笑而不答這件事情，有利來到這裡已經要一年，四歲那年來的有利是那樣的可愛，現在有利已經要五歲了，就要滿一年，美智子很開心可以擁有這位女兒，雷迪看見美智子的笑容就了解到美智子想要表達的意思。

或許他們不需要去想太多，還有十一年的時間有利就要繼任王位，但是雷迪知道有利有可能會在十年後就繼任王位，至於會不會出現什麼樣的大事件，他現在可沒有想要預測，只希望有利可以快樂平安的長大。

這樣的話對他們兩夫妻來說就已經足夠了，尤其是對已經一位快要三百歲的人來說，畢竟地球的時間和真魔國的時間並不一樣，雷迪換算年歲後都已經是快要三百歲的人了，而且雷迪的母親是神族的關係，更讓雷迪看不出來年歲。

曾幾何時有一部分的神族來到地球生活，又有一部分的神族來到魔族的領地生活，還有大部分的神族留在聖砂國當中，因此馮．傑克特家族的人大部分多多少少都有混到神族的血統。

因此有利和勝利的血統裡面也有神族的血統，面貌卻看不出來這件事情，美智子因為剛好是母親那一系的關係才混到神族的血統，只是這件事情少有人知道，唯一知情的人就是孔拉德的父親登希知道。


	5. Chapter 5

畢竟雷迪和登希可說是好兄弟，登希也把這個秘密帶到棺材當中，除了雷迪自己以外沒有人清楚這件事情，雷迪也很感謝自己的好兄弟這樣的幫他保守這個秘密，一直到自己的好兄弟離開自己的身邊。

「哈哈哈！好久不見了。」雷迪開朗的拍拍吉爾巴魯特。

「的確是很久不見了，距離上次見面已經是兩年前的事情了。」吉爾巴魯特也高興的抱著好友。

「爸爸，我們回來了。」史考特高興的大叫。

「回來啦！姊姊呢？」雷迪注意到只有兩個孩子出現而已。

「姊姊她人在花園裡，好像心情還是很不好。」史考特對自己的父親說。

「好想孔拉德喔！」在花園的有利看著遠方的天空。

「哎呀！是不是想念孔拉德的關係呀？」美智子笑笑的問。

「呵呵！可能是喔！我們家小有的心這麼快就被虜獲了。」雷迪大嘆女兒怎麼這麼快就找到意中人。

「父親、母親，我回來了。」有利打開大廳的門。

「回來就好，跟客人打招呼吧！」雷迪抱起女兒。

「兩位好。」有利有禮貌的打招呼。

其他四個小孩已經玩在一起了，亞拉英和美智子高興的說話，吉爾巴魯特也和自己的好友一起說話，有利乖乖的待在父親的懷抱當中沒有說出任何的話來，除了想念孔拉德以外有利還是想念自己的父母親。

薩拉列基看見這樣的情形只是拉拉自己哥哥耶魯西的衣服，準備去請有利下來陪他們玩耍，有利可愛的樣子很吸引他們兩兄弟，似乎想要不畏艱難的去請有利下來，他們兩位雙胞胎兄弟去拉拉自己父親的衣服表示說想要和有利玩耍。

吉爾巴魯特看見這樣的情形只是摸摸孩子們的頭，有時候吉爾巴魯特還真的不知道要怎樣去和自己的孩子們相處，但是多虧有雷迪的幫忙才不致於讓他們父子關係降到冰點。

「父王，可不可以請雷迪伯伯的女兒和我們玩。」薩拉列基問自己的父親。

「是啊！父王，好不好嘛！？」耶魯西也一起求情。

「孩子們，你們也要看看有利同不同意。」吉爾巴魯特為難的告訴孩子們。

「有利，先去和他們玩好不好？過幾天就可以見到孔拉德，不要愁眉苦臉的喔！」雷迪摸摸女兒的頭。

「好的，父親。」有利露出笑容。

有利和其他的孩子們一起去玩耍，耶魯西和薩拉列基都很喜歡有利，雷迪告訴自己的好友說可不可以和妻子待到他女兒生日過後再走，吉爾巴魯特也很大方的說沒問題，亞拉英對於丈夫的意見也沒有多少的反感。

她的確也很想要待在這裡多點時間，最近有很多事情讓她不是很順心，因此亞拉英才會想要多待幾天，而且看見自己的兒子們這樣的高興，亞拉英哪有拒絕的道理。

如果可以她還真是不想要和自己的寶貝兒子分開，當然也是不想要和自己最愛的丈夫分開，要不是自己和丈夫各自繼承他們王國的位子，才會被迫一家人分開，亞拉英很不喜歡這樣的情形，吉爾巴魯特無奈也只能接受。

「母后，妳看！」耶魯西拿著漂亮的花朵給亞拉英。

「母后，給妳。」薩拉列基也給自己的母親漂亮的花。

「謝謝你們。」亞拉英摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「聊天還是要在院子裡比較快樂。」美智子微笑的看著這樣的情形說。

「午餐在花園裡面吃果然是好主意。」雷迪贊同妻子的意見。

「對了，雷迪，你不是還有一個兒子？」吉爾巴魯特問自己的好友。

「你說小勝啊！他還在血盟城學習事情，說要等到妹妹生日才要回家。」雷迪告訴自己的好友。

小孩子們在一旁開心的玩耍，大人們則是在聊天，這樣的情景是大家最想要見到的情景，有利開心的和大家一起玩耍，似乎沒有什麼煩惱的樣子，讓大家看見她笑容。

但是敏感的村田知道有利很想念孔拉德以及她死去的父母親，只是很多事情有利都沒有說出來罷了，有利總是會給大家看堅強的樣子，總是把想念和痛苦往自己的肚子裡吞，那樣的有利是讓大家非常不捨。

出現在有利面前治療有利內心傷痕的人就是孔拉德，因此雷迪才那樣放心的把有利交給孔拉德照顧，兩人總是形影不離的樣子可是讓人嫉妒很久，村田沒想到孔拉德可以治癒有利的心傷，這是讓他訝異的地方。

『好想要見到孔拉德喔！我最喜歡孔拉德的了。』有利一邊跟大家玩耍一邊想。

『呵呵！威拉卿在有利的心中果然站了很大的地位。』村田看見這樣的情形想。

孔拉德在有利的心裡面早已經佔據了很大的地位，這是大家一點都沒有想到的事情，孔拉德在有利來到真魔國後就一直照顧有利，有利對於孔拉德可以完全的敞開自己的心胸，這是大家都沒有想到的事情。

只要可以看見有利開心的樣子他們都很放心，所以孔拉德把有利帶的這樣好，大家都很放心的把有利交給孔拉德來照顧，怎麼樣就是希望有利可以開開心心的過日子，畢竟大家是那樣的疼愛有利，不希望看見有利愁眉苦臉的樣子。

孔拉德很清楚自己是那樣的喜歡有利，同時也清楚的知道自己絕對不是把對茱莉亞的感情投注在有利的身上，他們兩人是不同的人，茱莉亞有自己愛的人，孔拉德在很久以前就一直等待可以讓自己敞開心胸的女性。

有利的笑容總是可以感染許多人，不知不覺的孔拉德從嬰兒時期的有利看到現在，發現到自己是多麼的喜歡有利這個孩子，看見自己未來的希望，有利就是自己的一切。

有利帶給孔拉德的一切絕對不輸給茱莉亞，但是孔拉德真正愛的人就是有利，不是茱莉亞，孔拉德是很清楚的知道自己內心在想什麼的人，畢竟他是那樣的疼愛有利。

雷迪知道自己女兒想念孔拉德的關係，所以特地把在血盟城的孔拉德給叫來自己的領地，孔拉德對於這件事情非常的訝異，他沒有想到雷迪會這麼快的把自己給叫過來，孔拉德也很有禮貌的和客人打招呼。

他知道那些人是大人物必須要很有禮貌的打招呼，雷迪對於孔拉德有滿意的表現，孔拉德清楚那兩個人是雷迪的好友，不管他們是人類還是神族的人都一樣，在雷迪領地的人都不是敵人，雷迪可是最有權威的貴族，連十貴族都不敢反抗的人。

「父親，我們可以玩真王遊戲嗎？」有利拿著骨飛的頭問雷迪。

「當然可以，史考特有和耶魯西、薩拉列基他們講規則嗎？」雷迪笑笑的問。

「有，史考特和小健都解說過了，孔拉德要陪我們一起玩嗎？」有利轉過頭來問孔拉德。

「好的，有利。」孔拉德微笑的說。

孔拉德陪五個孩子一起玩真王遊戲，就像是孔拉德也會陪伴他們玩踢罐子遊戲是一樣的道理，看見孩子們高興的樣子雷迪只是微笑，吉爾巴魯特和亞拉英看見這樣的情形也是微笑。

孩子們果然來到真魔國才會有開心的笑容，畢竟不管怎麼說一個家庭分散在兩個國家是那樣痛苦的一件事情，不管是父母親還是孩子們都是不好受，難得可以看見、聽見孩子們歡笑的樣子，怎麼說都是很好的事情。

美智子細心的把小點心的端上桌來，祥和的氣氛在這樣的情景之中是那樣的美好，亞拉英和吉魯巴爾特也很開心可以看見孩子們開心的樣子，一家四口待在這裡才像是一般家庭。

「呵呵！孔拉德來了，小有就開心許多呢！」美智子微笑的說。

「是啊！不過真王遊戲好像幾乎都是小有贏。」雷迪想起他們玩耍的情景。

「好久沒有看見耶魯西和薩拉列基高興的樣子了。」亞拉英說出這句話。

「是啊！薩拉列基是個好孩子，做什麼事情都是安安靜靜的。」吉爾巴魯特也說出這句話來。

「你們多少都要和孩子們相處，不要讓他們感受不到你們的愛。」雷迪告訴自己的好友們。

「父親、母親，我回來了。」勝利自己騎馬回到領地。

「啊！小勝，給媽媽看看有沒有受傷。」美智子擔心的跑到勝利的面前。

「母親，我很好，沒事的。」勝利安撫自己的母親。

「怎麼自己騎馬回來呢？雖然說小勝的馬術很厲害，但是我還是會擔心。」美智子皺眉頭。

「不想給古音和浚達添麻煩，所以跟他們知會一聲後就自己回來。」勝利擁抱美智子。

「是嗎？小勝越來越獨立了呢！」美智子微笑的說。

「小勝，過來和客人打招呼！」雷迪把大兒子叫過來。

勝利乖乖的跟他們打招呼，吉爾巴魯特和亞拉英很高興可以看見勝利，雷迪摸摸自己大兒子的頭，已經八歲的勝利是很獨立的孩子，雷迪和美智子總是會放心勝利的一切。

勝利很疼愛自己的弟弟妹妹，能夠用自己的能力守護他們是對勝利來說是很重要的一件事情，也就是因為這樣勝利才會去拼命的學習自己想要學習的事情，勝利很感謝養父母對他們兄妹的好，以及大家總是在照顧他們。

「哥哥回來了！」史考特開心的撲到勝利的身上。

「史考特。」勝利摸摸自己弟弟的頭。

「小勝。」有利拿著球看著勝利。

看樣子他們的真王遊戲已經結束了，有利手上拿著的球是她的玩具，有利很喜歡的玩具之一，孔拉德跟在有利的身後陪伴有利，美智子細心的端上今天的料理給大家吃。


	6. Chapter 6

大家開開心心的吃著今天美智子精心準備的料理，美智子喜歡看大家開心的吃著自己精心準備的料理，看見大家開心的笑容美智子就非常的高興，不管怎麼說這樣就表示自己的努力有付出的代價。

「母后，我跟妳說喔……」薩拉列基開心的跟自己的母親說話。

「薩拉列基遇到好事情了？」亞拉英摸摸二兒子的頭。

「父王，我和你說喔……」耶魯西開心的和自己的父親說話。

「耶魯西遇到什麼好事情了？」吉爾巴魯特摸摸大兒子的頭。

「孔拉德，我很開心喔！」有利對孔拉德說出這句話。

「有利開心就好。」孔拉德摸摸有利的頭。

「我最喜歡孔拉德。」有利真的很喜歡孔拉德這個人，想要和他永遠的在一起。

「我也最喜歡有利。」孔拉德對於有利的話早就已經不會計較太多。

『有利現在就會放閃光，那以後一定會更麻煩的。』村田一邊吃飯一邊想。

『唔……姊姊的笑容，怎麼感覺好閃？』史考特有種不能理解的感情。

『呵呵！能夠看見小有開心的笑容就好了。』雷迪看見這樣的情形想。

『小有果然還是要有孔拉德才可以呢！』美智子看見這樣的情形想。

『有利，我絕對會用我的一生來守護妳的，守護妳的存在。』孔拉德對自己發誓。

有利最喜歡的一件事情就是待在孔拉德的身邊，有利可愛的樣子真的很受到歡迎，孔拉德當然知道有利是很受歡迎的孩子，所以一定會保護好有利，就是不希望有人跟自己搶有利。

孔拉德知道自己打從第一次見到有利後就非常的喜歡有利，孔拉德不會把有利當成是茱莉亞的化身，有利可是孔拉德最重要的人，是絕對不可以失去的人，這也是為什麼孔拉德會那樣的保護有利這個孩子。

雷迪真的很高興有利有這樣好的一個伴侶在身邊，美智子當然也很高興自己的女兒找到好的伴侶，雖然說現在有利才四歲多要五歲而已，但是有利已經明白自己最喜歡的人是誰。

孔拉德總是會用自己的方式在守護有利，在這十年間不知道用了多少的方式在守護有利，只要可以看見有利的笑容孔拉德就會非常的開心，對此有利也很高興自己喜歡的人是孔拉德，他們遵照真魔國的禮俗成為未婚夫妻。

某一次史考特正在和保魯夫吵架的時候不小心成為未婚夫妻，大家看見這樣的情形也沒有說什麼，保魯夫倒是認命的和史考特成為未婚夫妻，史考特對於保魯夫這位任性的前任王子多少有些頭痛。

就是不習慣保魯夫那種強勢的個性，卻忘記自己內心當中有多喜歡保魯夫這個人，這點大家都很清楚，也沒有刻意告訴史考特，打算讓他們兩人自己發現，等到他們兩人發現後肯定很好玩。

十年後的有利是很可愛也很漂亮的女生，十五歲就繼承魔王的位子，魔族的成年是在十六歲的時候，還有一年的關係有利並不覺得怎樣，不過現在的有利已經是出色的魔王，可以把所有的事情都處理的很好。

這個就歸功於當初古音達魯、俊達和勝利等人的幫忙，潔莉退下之後政局根本就是亂七八糟，為了避免這樣的情形產生，真王廟那裡賦予雷迪等人擁有管理政事的權力。

雷迪很快就把所有的事情都管理好才交給古音達魯、俊達他們兩人，勝利的話是在之後一起和他們兩人學習，現在有利有辦法繼承王位自然就把以前所學到的東西都用在這上面。

「有利，起床了，不能再繼續睡下去。」孔拉德叫醒可愛的有利。

「嗯……已經早上了，早安，孔拉德。」有利揉揉眼睛。

「早安，有利。」孔拉德溫柔的說。

「抱抱。」有利還是像小時候一樣。

孔拉德會抱一下有利讓有利清醒一點，每次看見有利這樣可愛的動作真的不知道要說什麼，孔拉德很疼愛有利這件事情讓所有的人都清楚，每個人都知道孔拉德是多麼的寵愛有利。

真魔國在有利的統治之下已經漸漸的好轉，每個人都過著安居樂業的生活，這是大家所期望看見的事情，雷迪很高興自己的女兒有所成長，不管發生什麼事情有利一定都可以撐下去。

或許就是這樣的原因真王才會讓有利來到這個世界當中，只是創主這個邪惡的氣息還是封印在箱子裡面，這才是最令人擔心的事情，雷迪知道很多事情未來會讓有利感到害怕。

雷迪知道孔拉德要是去大史馬隆那裡臥底的話，就更是會打擊有利的信心，自己是不會讓這件事發生，絕對不會讓這樣的事情發生，大史馬隆那裡自己有眼線，不需要孔拉德去臥底。

『看樣子必須要去跟真王說一下才可以，至少手下當中還有一位可以去臥底的傢伙。』雷迪可不想要讓自己的女兒陷入危機當中。

「爸爸，我可以和你一起去真王廟當中嗎？」村田知道雷迪要去真王廟。

「要的話就一起來吧！小健，我想你也有許多話想要對真王說。」雷迪只是笑笑的不多說什麼。

「爸爸真是會洞察。」村田知道自己是鬥不過雷迪。

村田知道很多事情雷迪已經在著手處理，更是希望他們這些小孩子不會有事情，怎麼說雷迪都是他們的父親，沒有一位父親是希望自己的孩子出事情，現在有利繼承魔王的位子讓人類世界的國王感到心驚膽跳。

對此雷迪真的感到不知道要怎樣去處理才好，畢竟不管怎麼說他都希望魔族和人類可以和平共處，就像是自己的領地一樣，大家都是那樣和平的生活在一起，不分你我也不分魔族或是人類。

真魔國是大家的故鄉，是每個人都可以進來生活的故鄉，只要沒有戰爭都可以，真王的想法雷迪多少可以猜到，不管怎麼說都只能盡量讓真王改變想法，村田也希望真王可以改變某些想法。

不然的話真的看見自己的好友崩潰的樣子他會不捨，有利才剛繼位沒有多久的關係，很多事情都沒有穩定下來，雖然說有利是有信心去管理這個國家，但是終究還是會擔心。

「爸爸，放心吧！真王一定會改變主意。」村田笑笑的告訴雷迪。

「我知道，我沒有要說什麼，我只是擔心一些事情。」雷迪笑笑的回話。

『吉爾巴魯特過世的消息已經讓我震驚不已，小史馬隆那裡應該是薩拉列基繼承王位才對，薩拉列基的野心可不能小看，總有一天會整個統治史馬隆的。』雷迪可是很期待世侄的作為。

有利正在把所有的公文都解決，每次有利看到那些公文都不知道要說什麼才好，可是這些公文又不可以丟給其他人處理，這樣對其他人真的很不好意思，儘管這裡大家都是那樣疼愛自己也是一樣。

有利不會故意不把事情做好，一定都會把所有的事情做好才去玩耍，古音達魯看見這樣的有利感到很高興，只能說之前的教育真的沒有白費，俊達很高興有利乖乖的待在書房裡批改公文，上課的時候也都非常的認真。

這樣子的有利真的是讓大家讚賞不已，勝利很高興妹妹總算有當魔王的自覺，不然的話真的很擔心有利會不會亂來，孔拉德笑笑的看著這樣的有利，孔拉德可是魔王的護衛官，也是魔王的劍術指導者。

當然有利的劍術指導者並不僅僅只是孔拉德而已，還有雷迪、古音達魯、俊達等人，雷迪可是從有利很小的時候就教導她劍術，讓她可以勝過許多人，而孔拉德常常會和有利練劍。

「哥哥，我已經把所有的公文都處理完了。」有利鬆了一口氣。

「嗯！今天就先到這吧！保魯夫跑到哪裡去了？」古音達魯想要找最小的弟弟。

「不知道，史考特好像也跟在保魯夫身邊似的。」勝利為難的說出這句話。

「那兩個傢伙不會又吵起來了吧？」有利想到這件事情就無力。

「應該不會，有利。」孔拉德笑笑的對有利說。

有利相信孔拉德說的話，只是自己的弟弟史考特，有利怎麼會不了解，前幾天史考特才氣到不小心打了保魯夫一巴掌，忘記那是真魔國求婚的動作，讓他們兩人不小心成為未婚夫夫。

雖然說有利和孔拉德也有做那樣的動作，但是孔拉德卻沒有打的很大力，孔拉德可不希望自己可愛的孩子受到傷害，有利可是孔拉德最喜歡的人，怎麼樣孔拉德都捨不得讓有利受傷。

至於史考特和保魯夫他們兩人就自己去決定他們到底要做什麼，其他人根本不想要去管他們之間的事情，畢竟那是他們之間的感情問題，雷迪和美智子也不是很擔心，所以不需要去心急。

「有利，今天想要做什麼？」孔拉德總是會細心的問有利。

「嗯……不知道耶！」有利真的不知道今天到底要做什麼會比較好。

「今天天氣真好，出去走走好了。」孔拉德笑笑的對有利說。

「好啊！孔拉德最好了。」有利很喜歡和孔拉德一起出去走走。

「只要有利開心，要我做什麼事情都可以。」孔拉德很喜歡看見有利開心的樣子。

「我只要孔拉德一直待在我身邊就可以。」有利的願望總是這樣簡單。

孔拉德很疼愛有利，從以前有利小時候就很疼愛有利，怎麼說有利都是自己最喜歡的人，孔拉德會永遠的待在有利的身邊，只要看見有利的笑容孔拉德就會非常的高興，對於有利來說不管是魔族還是人類都是一樣。

魔族和人類的孩子可以得到很好的照顧，有利想要創造出這樣的國家來，所以總是會積極的和所有的國家打交道，小史馬隆那裡是以前自己的玩伴薩拉列基繼承，所以一直有保持友好的關係。

大史馬隆那裡可是要多多的處理一下，怎麼樣有利都不希望兩國之間有開戰的情形產生，這樣的話受傷的一定就是自己的人民，有利可是不會想要看見自己的人民受苦。

「現在把國家交給有利打理是最好的辦法，可是還是沒有辦法消除魔族與人類的歧見。」真王靜靜的和村田說。

「是這樣沒錯，我比較擔心的是創主的力量，大史馬隆的野心不可小看。」村田很清楚大史馬隆的野心。


	7. Chapter 7

「的確是這樣，畢竟魔族和人類兩大國家開打，受害的依舊是人民。」真王自然知道這些事情。

「嗯……」村田已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「真王、小健，兩位要談到什麼時候？」雷迪笑笑的問他們。

「爸爸。」村田不訝異雷迪的出現。

「看樣子傑克特已經預料很多事情了。」真王不訝異眼前的男子。

真王知道從以前開始傑克特家族的人都不可以小看，他們的一切都是謎，能夠和自己創立的十貴族平起平坐的人就只有傑克特家族的人，當然威拉卿家族的人也是有，只是因為威拉卿家族的人是人類，在魔族當中是很礙眼的存在。

限於那些少數又激進派的魔族，但是對於傑克特家族的人全部都不敢得罪，怎麼說傑克特家族可是自創立真魔國以來就一直存在的家族，甚至可以說是還沒有創立前就已經存在的家族。

是人類與魔族的交界點，誰都不可以侵犯他們的領域，除非在利益上面有很大的關係才有可能，真王自然了解這麼多，當然是不會刻意去挑撥這一切，而且他也相信雷迪會處理好所有的事情。

「在想什麼？」孔拉德把有利抱在懷中。

「沒想什麼，只是覺得今天很令人愉快。」有利笑笑的對孔拉德說。

「難得天氣這麼好，而且又可以悠閒的出來走走。」孔拉德細心的騎馬和顧及有利。

「我很喜歡這樣的生活。」有利真的很喜歡這樣的生活。

「只要有利喜歡就好，這樣我也會很高興。」孔拉德在某個地方停了下來。

「嗯？」有利不解。

「下來走走吧！」孔拉德把有利抱下來。

「好。」有利笑笑的說。

「晚點去城裡走走，說不定會看見自己喜歡的東西。」孔拉德告訴有利。

「好啊！孔拉德要一起來喔！」有利可是很喜歡逛市集的。

「當然。」孔拉德親吻有利。

「嗯……」有利害羞的把頭埋在孔拉德的懷裡。

孔拉德滿意的看著有利的表情，孔拉德很喜歡看見有利害羞的樣子，那樣子的有利真的很可愛，每天做一樣的動作從不會覺得煩，有利總是會在孔拉德的懷裡撒嬌，看見有利的一切就讓孔拉德感到很安心。

他的太陽永遠都在自己的身邊，孔拉德一直覺得自己最喜歡的人會永遠的在自己的身邊，不會離開自己，有利可愛的樣子深得大家的喜歡，人民也很高興有利成為他們的魔王。

有利總是會盡心盡力的把所有的事情給做好，就是希望可以看見大家開心的樣子，孔拉德會在有利的身邊支持有利，讓有利有個很好的歸屬，同時自己也是她的侍衛官，最重要的侍衛官。

「哇！好漂亮喔！」有利看見自己喜歡的東西。

「有利很喜歡？」孔拉德好奇的問。

「嗯！不過算了，要是買的話又會被哥哥他們罵。」有利不想要被古音達魯教訓。

「呵呵！大哥會唸人。」孔拉德懂有利說的話。

「小勝也會。」有利自然知道自己的親生哥哥也會。

「那就去別的地方看看吧！」孔拉德笑笑的邀請有利繼續走下去。

「嗯！」有利開心的和孔拉德繼續逛下去。

「呵！」孔拉德摸摸有利的頭。

有利漂亮的樣子讓所有的人都目不轉睛的看著有利，孔拉德看見這樣的情形反而把有利顧好，就是不希望有利會出事情，雖然說有利的功夫不需要太過擔心，但是怎麼樣孔拉德都不希望自己可愛的未婚妻受到任何的傷害。

孔拉德可是希望有利可以平安的長大，到最後和自己在一起，那樣的感覺才是自己最想要的感覺，怎麼說有利都是自己今生最喜歡的人，孔拉德從不令色於給予有利自己的愛，就是希望有利可以開開心心的生活下去。

以前的有利是那樣的不開心，畢竟父母親才離開沒有多久而已，但是現在的有利卻是開開心心的孩子，這才是孔拉德最喜歡的有利，每個人會希望看見有利的笑容而不是愁眉苦臉的樣子。

孔拉德對於有利多少有些溺愛的現象，血盟城裡面當然也有很多這樣的人，不過嚴格的人也會存在，怎麼說太過溺愛也不是很好的事情，因此孔拉德會盡量不去溺愛有利。

只是在古音達魯的眼中孔拉德還是很溺愛有利，往往讓孔拉德真的不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟有利可愛的樣子讓大家多少都會很想要疼愛，每個人都會竭盡所能的去寵愛有利。

只要看見有利的笑容大家都會非常的開心，孔拉德也就是因為這樣的原因才會去寵愛有利，只是每次都會被自己的親人罵就是，畢竟古音達魯是很嚴格的人，不太會去過分溺愛有利。

「古音，你在想什麼？」俊達擔心的看著古音達魯。

「我在想，孔拉德那傢伙太過溺愛陛下了。」古音達魯說出自己的想法。

「我們也是溺愛陛下的一份子，不可以只說孔拉德。」俊達笑笑的說著。

「你喔！」古音達魯無法反駁戀人所說的話。

史考特和保魯夫拉姆正在做自己的事情，史考特實在不解自己的戀人為什麼那麼的喜歡畫畫，可是自己的戀人畫出來的東西真的不像話，很像不知道誰跟他說的畢卡索的畫一般，沒有人可以看出來那是什麼東西。

不過這是戀人的興趣他也沒有辦法說什麼，只是任由自己的戀人去做自己想要做的事情，史考特常常在想如果自己可以幫上忙的話，是否哥哥姊姊就不會那樣忙碌，他的父親和母親也是很忙碌的人。

雖然說母親只是平凡的家庭主婦，但是多少還是會幫忙一下自己的父親，幫不上忙的感覺真的不知道要說什麼，這讓史考特開始思考起來自己到底要做什麼才好，可以幫忙自己的哥哥姊姊。

「閣下，史考特閣下！」一名士官叫史考特。

「啊！什麼事情？」史考特現在才回神過來。

「勝利閣下找您。」士官回答史考特的話。

「哥？我知道了，我馬上過去。」史考特馬上去找勝利。

『真是的，哥找我做什麼？』史考特多少有些不解這件事情。

史考特不懂勝利到底找自己想要做什麼，不過他也希望兄長找他是可以幫忙他，自己也是希望可以盡一份心力，他相信自己可以用自己的能力來幫忙真魔國的一切，減輕一下有利的工作。

勝利請士官傳史考特過來，他有請示過雷迪希望史考特可以做什麼，雷迪有告訴過他說可以訓練史考特成為密探，就像是孔拉德的青梅竹馬約札克一樣，說不定是很好的苗子。

畢竟現在史考特很想要幫忙他們，勝利相信史考特一定會把事情給處理好，自己不需要太過擔心，史考特的能力在哪裡自己很清楚，所以他相信史考特一定會是很好的探子。

「孔拉德，最喜歡了。」有利害羞的說出這句話來。

「我也是，我也最喜歡有利了。」孔拉德知道懷裡的孩子總是會害羞。

孔拉德知道有利最喜歡做的事情就是跟自己撒嬌，每次看見有利對自己撒嬌的樣子孔拉德大多只是微笑，從小有利就喜歡跟自己撒嬌，看見這樣的情形孔拉德總是會笑笑的看著有利。

對於孔拉德來說有利就是最重要的一切，並不是魔王的關係而是有利這個人，每次看見有利為了政事忙碌的樣子孔拉德無法插手去管，只能盡量去保護有利的安全，如果真的有人想要偷襲有利的話，孔拉德一定會毫不留情的殺了他們。

儘管孔拉德知道有利不喜歡血腥的畫面也是一樣，但是不管怎麼說孔拉德都是會保護有利的，就算獻出自己的生命也是一樣，他願意為了自己的女王獻出自己的生命。

「孔拉德，我不要你獻出自己的生命在保護我，我只要你好好的待在我身邊就可以。」有利告訴孔拉德。

「好，我不會輕易的獻出我的生命。」孔拉德當然懂有利的意思。

「因為孔拉德是我最喜歡的人，我不想要失去孔拉德。」有利真的很喜歡孔拉德。

「嗯！我會永遠的待在妳的身邊，不會離開妳。」孔拉德知道有利還是會懼怕自己最愛的人離開自己。

「不可以說謊喔！孔拉德。」有利想起很久以前的事情。

「我不會說謊，有利。」孔拉德懂有利的意思。

「孔拉德會信守承諾回到我的身邊，不會像爸爸媽媽那樣離開我，對吧？」有利不確定的問孔拉德。

「當然，不管發生什麼事情我一定會排除萬難的回到妳身邊。」孔拉德當然會回到有利的身邊。

孔拉德懂有利的恐懼在哪裡，十年前的那件事情對有利來說真的是很大的打擊，父母親明明就答應說會回家，沒想到卻真的那樣子見不到人，有利很害怕那時候的事情又會重複。

不管是發生什麼事情有利都不許孔拉德離開自己，雷迪知道有利的心傷是很難癒合的，儘管已經經過十年都還是一樣，勝利當然很清楚自己的妹妹到底是發生什麼事情，只是很多時候勝利真的不曉得要怎樣去安撫自己的妹妹。

孔拉德的存在就是不可或缺，有利總是要有個依靠，孔拉德就是最好的依靠，是大家都放心的依靠，所以大家都知道不能讓孔拉德去赴險，要他好好地待在有利的身邊。


	8. Chapter 8

勝利對於自己的妹妹有利總是會有些寵愛，在大家的眼中多少有些溺愛的程度，就好像和孔拉德一樣，雷迪往往對於這件事情感到頭痛，養子和養女的一切可是雷迪真正傷腦筋的地方，怎麼說這兩個孩子個性真的大不同。

史考特也是自己最傷腦筋的孩子之一，美智子總是會笑笑的對丈夫說不需要太過擔心，孩子們未來的出路是靠他們自己的雙手在選擇，他們這些大人就真的不需要太過擔心。

只要自己的孩子們過的很好他們就會很高興，當然勝利、有利、史考特、村田都是美智子和雷迪疼愛的孩子，怎麼說都會讓他們開心的成長下去，如果需要出手幫忙的話，他們這些大人再來幫忙。

「孔拉德，我想要出去旅行。」有利突然對孔拉德這樣說。

「為什麼突然這樣說呢？」孔拉德不解有利的問題。

「我在想我當了魔王後，我的國家有很富足嗎？所以我想要去看看。」有利堅定的對孔拉德說。

「我知道了，我會和王兄他們說說看的。」孔拉德懂有利的意思。

「孔拉德最好了。」有利開心的說。

「呵呵！」孔拉德微笑的看著有利。

孔拉德知道有利想要出去旅行的目的，有利當上魔王後總是很努力的治理自己的國家，要是遇到跟人類國家有衝突，有利也會想辦法去解決，現在也跟人類國家建立許多邦交，很多事情有利已經在慢慢的處理。

看見這樣的情形大家都很高興有利已經長大，孔拉德更是高興不已，畢竟自己的未婚妻已經有所成長，孔拉德不管發生什麼事情都會保護自己心愛的人，對於孔拉德來說有利是最重要的，雷迪可是很感謝孔拉德這樣保護有利。

「我知道了，就讓陛下去旅行。」古音達魯同意有利出去旅行這件事。

「感謝王兄成全。」孔拉德很高興自己的大哥同意。

古音達魯知道是該放有利出去走走，有利在人民的心中是很令人尊敬的女王，古音達魯很高興有利已經成長到這樣的地步，可是古音達魯不希望有利被束縛下來，以前的有利臉上總是帶有笑容，可是現在的有利多少可以看見落寞的情感。

古音達魯怎麼樣都不希望有這樣的事情發生，畢竟有利笑起來是那樣的可愛，是血盟城當中最高權力的女王，同時也是他們幾個的妹妹，古音達魯自然不希望有利露出落寞的表情。

不管怎樣都要讓有利開心點，因此願意讓有利和孔拉德一起出去走走，有孔拉德在有利是不會發生事情，而且他相信史考特和保魯夫拉姆也會跟在身邊，約札克也會在，自然不需要擔心。

「有利那孩子要出去旅行，真不知道是好還是不好？」雷迪站在真王廟裡面說。

「那孩子繼承我們的一切，一定可以克服困難。」真王的聲音傳到雷迪的耳中。

「雷迪大人，您先休息吧！您已經待了一個上午。」烏魯莉柯告訴雷迪。

「嗯！」雷迪點頭。

「放心吧！那孩子現在並不算正式的繼承王位，在她成為真正的魔王前，就讓她好好的遊歷一下，經歷各種風土民情。」真王說出這句話。

「也是。」雷迪懂真王的意思。

雷迪懂有很多事情都是要有利自己經歷過才可以，現在的有利還不是那樣的成熟，所以不管怎樣雷迪都願意讓自己的女兒去旅行，有利的身邊除了孔拉德之外還會有史考特以及保魯夫拉姆、村田他們，約扎克也會陪伴在他們的身邊。

雷迪決定回去後要好好的跟美智子說不需要太過擔心，不然的話美智子一定會擔心自己的孩子，怎麼說都是撫養多年的兒女，身為父母親的他們一定會擔心，因此不管怎樣雷迪都會好好的勸說一下自己的妻子。

「路上小心，如果遇到問題一定要馬上想辦法聯絡我們。」美智子開始交代自己的孩子們。

「好的，母親。」有利點頭。

「我們會注意安全的，媽媽。」史考特要自己的母親放心。

「好好玩，好好的去看。」雷迪只是這樣告訴自己的兒女。

他們一行人的離開讓血盟城當中少了許多人的感覺，不過大家都知道讓他們出去旅遊會有很大的收穫，有利清楚當魔王不是一件簡單的事情，所以不管怎樣自己都要好好的了解民心。

同時也要告訴大家自己是擁有身為國王的責任，能夠盡量和人民溝通，最好也可以和人類的國家建立邦交國，只是大史馬隆那裡真的很令人擔心就是，這也是為什麼雷迪總是注意那裡的動態的原因。

真王很清楚雷迪一定可以幫上有利許多的忙，到時候自己體內創主的力量也會被有利給消滅，有利一定可以超越真王，會成為真魔國歷代中最好的魔王，這點是不需要擔心。

「我們找一家旅館休息一下吧！我看時間已經差不多了。」史考特看了一下天色。

「的確，找家旅館休息。」村田同意史考特的說法。

孔拉德注意四周過後找到一家旅館休息，他們怕自己出了城裡後會有人想要對他們不利，魔王的位子大家都想要佔據，所以不管怎樣都要保護好有利的安全，雖然有利的能力不需要擔心。

但是大家還是希望可以保護好有利，有利對他們來說是很重要的家人，所以不管怎樣他們都不會把自己的家人放在危險的地方，孔拉德更是不會把自己心愛的未婚妻放在危險的地方。

「隊長，小姐已經睡了，你還不去陪她嗎？」約扎克笑笑的說。

「約扎克！」孔拉德對於自己的好友實在不知道要說什麼。

「小姐很可愛，要小心不要被拐走。」約扎克怎麼會不知道有利的可愛之處。

「這我知道，所以我不會讓她被拐走。」孔拉德可是很有自信。

有利因為整天的路途所以有些累壞，早早就休息上床睡覺去，孔拉德看見這樣的情形只是摸摸有利的頭讓她好睡些，有利總是會受到孔拉德的照顧，對於孔拉德來說有利是很重要的人，所以孔拉德都會好好的照顧有利。

不讓有利受到任何的傷害，從認識有利那天起孔拉德就決定要好好的保護有利，就是因為這樣的情感讓孔拉德才能適時的待在有利的身邊，分享有利的一切，任何的喜怒哀樂以及所有的表情。

「晚安，我可愛的有利。」孔拉德親吻有利的額頭後就去睡覺。

有利似乎夢見什麼好事情而微笑，對於有利來說孔拉德是她一生當中最重要的人，能夠和孔拉德在一起有利真的很高興，和孔拉德在一起的感覺真的很好，有利很喜歡和孔拉德在一起。

從小就喜歡待在孔拉德的身邊，孔拉德對於有利的寵溺總是那樣的明顯，大家看見後總是會微笑，孔拉德能夠在有利的身邊是有利的幸福，他們會緊緊的抓住自己的幸福，永遠和自己深愛的人在一起。

不過身邊的人會感到很傷腦筋，就是他們兩人的閃光真的很閃，常常會不小心被他們兩人閃瞎，所以需要小心翼翼地避免他們兩人的閃光，不然自己的眼睛會很痛、會被閃瞎。

「勝利閣下給你的任務你可以做好嗎？」保魯夫拉姆要睡覺前問著史考特。

「你怎麼知道哥給我一些任務？」躺在床上準備要睡覺的史考特感到很訝異。

「約札克剛剛跟我說的，說你要和他一起當探子，所以我猜應該是勝利閣下給你任務。」保魯夫拉姆只是這樣告訴史考特。

「我想要盡一份心力，哥說我很適合探子的工作，叫我去試試看。」史考特想了想之後告訴保魯夫拉姆。

聽見史考特說的話保魯夫拉姆沒有多說什麼，自己的身分很尊貴根本不需要擔心很多事情，連帶自己上面的兩個兄長也是一樣，不過他們兩人很樂意幫忙有利，二哥甚至是現任女王的未婚夫。

兩位兄長都是很出色的臣子，自己當然會盡一份心力，在某些方面會幫忙一下他們，只是古音達魯對於自己的不成熟還是會傷腦筋，孔拉德反而是縱容自己最小的弟弟，不太會對他很嚴厲。

約札克很樂意帶史考特進入探子的世界中，他們家的小姐可是非常的可愛，讓大家很喜歡她，這也是為什麼史考特會想要成為探子的關係，這位小少爺的能力可不能小看，只是他的伴侶保魯夫拉姆不知道會怎樣看。

「你自己執行任務的時候要小心點，我可不想要我的未婚夫比我早死。」保魯夫拉姆悶悶地說著。

「放心吧！我不會輕易地死去，你才要想想要怎樣幫助我姊。」史考特翻身過去準備睡覺。

「哼！我做好我親王的本分就好，你不需要擔心太多。」保魯夫拉姆口氣不好的說著。

「是、是、是，不要給古音達魯大哥添麻煩就好。」史考特很清楚保魯夫拉姆的個性。

「哼！」保魯夫拉姆不知道要說什麼才好。

保魯夫拉姆聽見史考特說的話很想打他，明明自己的年齡就比他大，可是偏偏吵架的時候自己根本吵不過他，當初會成為未婚夫也是因為他們兩人吵得太過頭，忘記真魔國的習俗，才會不小心成為未婚夫。

儘管如此他們兩人還是沒有解除婚約，反而是這樣繼續相處下去，其他人看到也沒多說什麼，對於他們兩人的感情不太會多說什麼，任何事情是要他們兩人自己去處理。

每天早上有利會在孔拉德的懷裡醒來，即使是在外面也不例外，有利睜開眼睛看見孔拉德感到很幸福，而對方會在這時候落下早安吻，這樣親密的動作會讓兩人感到很幸福。

「早安，有利。」孔拉德親吻自己最寶貝的女人。

「早安，孔拉德。」有利喜歡醒來就看見自己最愛的人。

在旅館的他們不像是在血盟城那樣，不過大家沒有在意那麼多，也不太挑剔伙食什麼，安靜的把早餐給吃完之後就繼續他們的旅程，各自完成自己的任務，該做什麼就做什麼。


End file.
